


morning tea

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: Tea between brothers.





	morning tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInternationalAffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternationalAffair/gifts).



Lei-Seng hums to himself as he pours jasmine tea into the chipped cups in front of him. “You’ll love this brew, Kha-Loung,” he says with a smile. “Yixing teapots brew the finest tea!”

Lei-Seng’s younger brother sits across from him with his arms folded tightly across his chest. “How are they different from any other teapot?”

“Well, you see, they’re made from a special clay, which absorbs the flavor of the tea while it steeps-“

“That was a rhetorical question, Lei-Seng. I don’t really care.”

Lei-Seng chuckles. “As you wish, little brother,” he says, taking a sip and sighing. “Ah, delicious.”

Kha-Loung sniffs and glares at the steam rising from his cup. Lei-Seng takes another sip and looks at his brother over his glasses.

Lei-Seng finds it funny that, despite the fact that the two of them walk past hundreds, sometimes thousands of people every day, not one of those people knows that they’re passing royalty. Who would ever imagine the two skinny, pale boys living in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se to be two exiled princes, living on nothing but minimum wage, polluted air, and the reassurance of the other’s survival?

The thought makes Lei-Seng chuckle, and Kha-Loung glares at him through his bangs. “What’s so funny?”

Lei-Seng says nothing, but instead reaches out and takes Kha-Loung’s hand in his own. “Nothing, little brother. I was just thinking about how grateful I am that we’re together.”

Kha-Loung scoffs and yanks his hand from Lei-Seng’s. “Dumbass,” he mutters, finally grabbing his teacup and taking a sip.


End file.
